1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a turbocharger system, and more particularly to, a turbocharger system which provides low flow resistance and good charging efficiency by reducing the length of intake/exhaust manifolds.
2. Description of Related Art
A turbocharger system is a system that generates a higher power output for a given engine size by forced induction.
An engine with a turbocharger system has higher power output and efficiency, compared to a naturally aspiration engine. This engine forces incoming air to flow in through a turbine, and provides higher efficiency of the engine in proportion to the inflow, compared to engines using atmospheric pressure.
In a turbocharger system using exhaust gases, however, intake air or exhaust air is directed to one side when the system is used on a V-shaped engine. Thus, a turbo is placed within a V-bank, or only two turbos are used, one on each side of the engine.
Alternatively, a turbocharger is placed outside the engine, an intake manifold is located at the center of the engine, and an exhaust manifold is located at the outside. Thus, air drawn from the outside is compressed by the turbocharger. Accordingly, a long flow path is used for supply to the intake manifold, which causes a pressure drop and results in a decrease in intake efficiency.
Moreover, since the system cannot have more than two turbochargers, turbo lag increases and high power output cannot be attained.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.